I Will Always Remember
by Pillarre
Summary: Song ficcie based on true events. This would probably be good for someone who has ever lost a friend. Short & Sweet...


This is a one shot song 'ficlet' based on true events that have happened to me recently. I have been feeling kinda angsty because a couple days ago was the last day of school and I have a VERY close group of friends, and we will all be splitting apart for different high schools next year. Things will never be the same. And with that, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic Team or the song "I Will Remember You"  
  
I can see my friends and the Sonic team in their places;  
  
Me-Amy Josh-Sonic Stephi-Tails Joey-Knuckles Rose-Rouge  
  
"I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories."  
  
It took years. Years before a long awaited peace was restored on Earth. But one day it happened. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Rouge worked together in beating Robotnik once and for all. Killing him was an accident really. It came as a shock to Sonic, but it happened.  
  
There was a small funeral, Sonic did show up to pay a few respects to his rival, and then it was all over. Over.  
  
Next night was a night of celebration where the whole team went out for a night of fun...  
  
"HAHAHA I can't believe we got kicked out of that store! Can you believe that guy?!" Tails said while walking through the mall with his friends.  
  
"Remember the good times  
That we had, let them slip away  
From us when things got bad  
Clearly I first saw you  
Smiling in the sun  
I wanna feel your world upon me  
I wanna be the one"  
  
"What a flamer! Oh well....", Sonic responded.  
  
"Where should we go next?" Rouge asked, they were definitely having a lot of fun.  
  
"Let's go in there!" Amy said pointing to the Kiddy Play-Place.  
  
"Alright...But I can see us getting kicked out of there in an instant." Laughed Knuckles.  
  
So they went in. Plenty of amusement awaited them. Time to bother little kids and break things.  
  
Suddenly a horrifying orange rat costume walked past.  
  
"PETEY THE RAT! I remember him!" Tails yelled and smiled.  
  
"*gasp!* I have always been afraid of those things!" Rouge said hiding behind Knuckles. Making everyone crack up.  
  
"You're...afraid of guys in costumes?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Rouge closed her eyes. "Y-Yea."  
  
"hehe"  
  
Knuckles grinned and went to coax Petey over to her.  
  
Basically they terrorized the whole place, and each other.  
  
"I'm so tired  
  
But I can't sleep  
  
Standing on the edge  
  
of something much too deep  
  
Funny how I feel so much  
  
But cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside  
  
Oh...but we can't be heard"  
  
Later that night, they went to a pizza place where Amy treated them to pizza.  
  
"Y'know, I think this is the most fun we have all had together." she said talking a bite of a slice of pizza.  
  
"Yea, I would agree." Sonic smiled to Amy making her heart flutter. Tails yawned.  
  
"Hmmmm, Tails looks tired, maybe we should head back..." Sonic stretched. Everyone nodded but then froze. They realized that this was it. There was no more Sonic Team, no more fighting, no more Robotnik, no more them.  
  
They all lived pretty far apart. Sonic lived in one apartment building while Amy lived in another across town. Tails lived in the Mystic Ruins, Rouge had to go back to the Whitehouse and Knuckles lived on Angel Island. Sure they could visit each other. But things would never be the same.  
  
"I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories"  
  
They walked toward the city, trying to make the best of their night. Sonic carrying a sleeping Tails.  
  
When they reached the train station they realized this was it. They were quiet for a while until Knuckles spoke up.  
  
"Well, I have to get going now...", He gave everyone a handshake and a smile, then went up to Rouge who was looking at her feet. He smiled to her and suddenly grasped her in a hug. She gladly accepted.  
  
"I-I'm gonna miss you...", She said quietly trying not to cry.  
  
"Yea, me too. Promise to drop by sometimes?" he asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
And with that he climbed to the top of the building and flew off.  
  
"I guess I'll get going too...", Rouge said shakily to Sonic and Amy. She rubbed Tail's head.  
  
"See ya Rouge.", Sonic said.  
  
"Bye Rouge." Amy said with Sonic. Rouge gave a nod and a smile and flew off.  
  
Sonic and Amy watched her for a moment, then turned toward each other.  
  
"So afraid to love you  
  
More afraid to lose  
  
Clinging to a past  
  
that doesn't let me choose  
  
But once there was a darkness  
  
A deep and endless night  
  
Gave me everything you had  
  
Oh...you gave me light"  
  
"Sonic...", she said, her lip quivering slightly. He held sleeping Tails in one arm as they finally embraced. At any other time Amy would've been happy to hug Sonic, but this was a hug of sadness.  
  
Amy tried not to cry, but felt tears starting to escape her eyes. The hug seemed to last forever until Sonic kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Take care of yourself, ok Ames?", Sonic smiled.  
  
"I will...we have to make sure we all get together again.", Amy smiled back.  
  
"I am sure we will, I can almost promise you that"  
  
Amy nodded, patted Tails on the head and slowly turned and walked to catch a cab.  
  
Sonic waited until the cab could no longer be seen and caught a late train to take Tails home...  
  
"I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories."  
  
FIN.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea it's a sucky fic all in all, but I dedicate it to my friends and the good times we had together. I will always remember them.  
  
(PS: "Finding A Way" next chapter will be up soon.) 


End file.
